Love is Blind
by Naturestune
Summary: When Blind Pianist, Esme was walking home with his dog he didn't expect to fall into RoTG before everything happened, he also didn't expect to be called a spy for Pitch and held at the North Pole due to his drawings of them all and he never expected to fall for our very own Sandman but what can you do when Love Is Blind. *Warning contains Cursing, Sarcasm and a whole lot ta Elves*


Naturestune: Hi yawl it's me Naturestune as you could already tell I couldn't help but be sucked into the ever growing fan base of Rise of the Guardians. Have you looked at all of the stories in the rise of the guardian story list? If you have you'd notice most of it involves Jack Frost and an OC sure I understand he's a pretty hot guy and I would love to get to meet him but if I did this story on him then my story wouldn't be all that original to me. I want to write a story that sticks out to the crowd so I'm writing a story about a 23 year old blind piano instructor that gets sucked into the Rise of the Guardian movie with his trusty Seeing Eye dog, Inky due to a moronic elf, a doggy treat and spilt coffee. He meets the guardians and due to a series of events falls for our very own Sandman because one seriously he's adorable and two where the heck is all his love there are barley any romantic stories for him and he's my favorite. The idea that a blind pianist and a mute falling in love somehow appeals to me.

*BEFORE YOU ASK THIS SHALL BE A MALE/MALE FIC INVOLVING SANDYXOC MEANING GAY* don't like please go somewhere else.

(Revised 11/25/12 yeah I know really soon but I saw some mistakes that wouldn't stop bothering me so yeah)

Please read and Review

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Rise of The Guardians' all characters belong to DreamWorks except for Characters Esme and Inky.

Esme closed his eyes in bliss, not that it would affect his sight whatsoever, from the awesome power of the Quad Venti Hot White Chocolate Mocha with whip. He was on a park bench relishing in the warmth the coffee had brought in the chilly December morning, next to him sitting quite protectively was his Seeing Eye Dog, a Great Dane that goes by 'Inky' due to his Pitch Black fur not that Esme got him for his color.

Being blind never really bothered Esme, he was actually fine with it Perks and all. His other senses were vastly increased mostly his smelling which majorly helped in the kitchen and then there is his sense of hearing which mostly helped him avoid walking into people on the sidewalk. But you have no idea how hard it is getting people to hire you as a piano instructor when they find out you're blind save one or two non-ignorant bigots. He barely had enough money for this cup of coffee in his hand but with the help of an old iPod and this heavenly beverage his job, his bills, his whole crazed life slowly drifted from his mind.

He shut his eyes, sighed peacefully, fully relaxed and did what he normally did when he was relaxed and had way to much time on hands. He picked up his backpack, unzipped it and took out his rather beaten up sketchbook and started to draw whatever popped into his caffeine filled brain, the result? A white haired boy possibly 16 maybe 17 wearing absolutely no shoes what so ever, a blue sweater and brown pants both strangely outlined in frost flying through the night sky with the moon and the stars his only light as he held a staff in his hand. Underneath it he wrote the name 'Jack Frost' and was staring at it sharply like he could examine it with his own eyes.

"Hey Inky how does this look? I did rather fabulously for a blind guy don't chaya think?" He turned the picture toward Inky who in turn looked at the picture and barked once. "You think so? Well it could use some editing but personally I think it looks great." Inky stared blankly at his sorry excuse for a joke. "I can feel that stare of yours… oh come on not even a chuckle?"

With a huff Esme shut the sketchbook, shoved it into his backpack and lost himself in the music letting his mind wander. He started to think back to the other drawings he'd done about one of his favorite movies, 'Rise of the Guardians'. He had drawn at least all the characters ten times hell he'd even drawn the Elves, Mini-Tooth's and Yetis having a rave party in the workshop and yes even Pitch on multiple occasions acting all BAMF. Now that he thought about it they were all in the sketchbook he'd just drawn jack in. Esme had a close group of friends when the movie came out some two years ago some of them were very good at telling him what was going on visually but they all either moved away or drifted apart during the past years.

His favorite character from the movie unlike most people wasn't Jack Frost, Pitch or even Bunnymund but Sandy, due to his Muteness, Kindness and Strength. He admired him for his happy and relaxed personality but when you mess with his kids you meet the whips of golden sparkly destruction.

Esme would love to meet a guy like that someone who didn't care that he was blind, good with kids and wanted some in the future, one that wasn't dating him for three months because he was dared by his girlfriend _that one hurt more than a sledgehammer to the face but I got my revenge Muhahaha._ It would be tough being in a relationship with Sandy and Esme obviously due to their different ways of Communication-_wait hold up why am I trying to make sense of a love relationship with someone who doesn't exist?! Well he is kinda cute-AHH that's not the point brain!_

"Come on Inky let's get back home where it's warm and less-" He paused and snapped his fingers repeatedly looking for the right word "-mind freeing I'm starting to think of my nonexistent love life." Inky chuckled and stood patiently for Esme to stand.

"Oh now you laugh." Esme grumbled darkly as he was packing. After getting packed and secured to Inky's lead they started their long trek home from the park to that shitty overly expensive no heat apartment they called home.

Now as you should know Inky is a rather intelligent dog sure he licks himself clean, chases cats in his free time and tends to eat floss from the trash but he sure as hell can tell when something is out of the ordinary. The current 'out of ordinary' thing took the form of a half pint elf walking rather cockily not even five feet from them out of a pet store alleyway. It had a pointy hat with a bell of top of it that faintly rang as it walked. It was carrying was Inky assumed to be an empty snow globe and a doggy biscuit.

As Inky got closer he saw the elf shake the globe and an image of a castle inside a giant ice cliff magically shimmered inside but Inky didn't care about that all he saw was a tasty treat. Just before the elf was about to throw it down Inky was determined to have that biscuit so he crept but on the poor unsuspecting bastard and barked loudly right behind the elf.

The results were spectacular, the Elf let out a high pitched scream of terror and threw both objects in the air the treat fell right into Inky's already drooling maw. On another note do you know that feeling of in depending doom, you know the one where you feel like your life is about to be changed in some irreversible way? Well Esme felt that the moment he heard Inky release that massive bark and a small terrified scream of something that didn't belong on the quiet streets of his small town of all places. While Inky finished chewing on his prize he now noticed the, now glowing snow globe was heading right for Esme and whined pitifully.

Esme was about to ask what the hell was going on but was stopped by a catastrophic event. The globe struck the coffee and it fell from his hand. Splattering the ground with its heavenly substance now wasted steaming on the cold unforgiving snow covered ground. Esmes face froze in horror as he realized what just happened the look quickly changed from shock-horror to pure Rage.

"My fucking coffee! I'm. Gonna. End. You!" Then all hell broke loose. The globe sent from the ninth ring of demon spawning hell briefly said hello to the concrete then turned into a raging vortex right by Esmes foot. Letting out a colorful string of curse words that would make a sailors jaw drop Esmes was sucked into the vortex to god knows where. The next poor bastard to be pulled in was Inky with a loud yelp was dragged in by his leash. The elf let out a sound strangely close to 'Uh oh' and jumped in after them. The portal closed with a sound similar to the ding of bell and in the span of five seconds a blind man, his Seeing Eye dog, and a moronic elf disappeared from the snow filled streets. The still steaming cup of spilled coffee the only proof something was there to begin with.

**Naturestune: So what did ya think of it so far interesting, not interesting enough? Anything really and while you're down there please press the review button the rate I write my stories are due to them so pretty please**


End file.
